


Five moments in Dill and Rosemary's relationship by wolfpacklove [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Easy A (2010)
Genre: F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Five moments in Dill and Rosemary's relationship by wolfpacklove, read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: From the moment they meet until they watch Olive's video, five key moments in Dill and Rosemary's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five moments in Dill and Rosemary's relationship by wolfpacklove [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five moments in Dill and Rosemary's relationship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095455) by [wolfpacklove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpacklove/pseuds/wolfpacklove). 



**Title** : Five moments in Dill and Rosemary's relationship  
 **Author** : wolfpacklove  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Easy A  
 **Character** : Dill Pendergast/Rosemary Pendergast  
 **Rating** : teen and up audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings  
 **Summary** : From the moment they meet until they watch Olive's video, five key moments in Dill and Rosemary's relationship.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide2013/works/1095455)  
**Length** 0:10:08  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Five%20Moments%20in%20Dill%20and%20Rosmary's%20relationship.mp3.zip)


End file.
